


Snack Hell

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: My take on the "Got Milk" ads.





	Snack Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Snack Hell
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1997  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie was over at Nick's loft watching video's with him. An assortment of chocolate snack foods spread out across the coffee table.

She took a large bite out of a round chocolate snack cake, only to discover that she needed something to wash it down. 

"Nick, can you get me a glass of milk?" She mumbled. 

Nick looked panicked, which did not escape her notice. 

"Nick?" 

"You weren't here for a few days so the milk went bad. I threw it out and, ummmm, didn't get a chance to replace it. Sorry." 

The End 


End file.
